The sold
by Makuta123
Summary: What could one little action cause, two become sun and moon, two sides of the same coin. Living Kushina and Minato
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

Prolague

Separation

" "-speech

' '-thought

**Bold**-summion/bijou/jutsu speech

_Boom-_bijou/summion thought

October 10th, Konohagakure

Hiruzen Sarutobi was was walk through the streets happily smoking his pipe, his successor Minato and his wife Kushina just had twins. He had just left them in the capable hands of his student Tsunade,who was ecstatic about being their godparent along with Jiraiya. He paused and enjoyed the warm breeze but stiffened,'It's October the wind is to warm for the season!' Suddenly a loud roar washed over the village as a Kage explosion rocked the village, Hiruzen quickly made several shadow clones to lead the defense as he went to spot the new fathers mistake.

Hospital

The room was filled with happiness as the new parents held their childeren, Naruko the girl and Menma the boy. But the moment was shattered as they heard the roar and felt the explosion. Minato and Kushina looked at their kids and silently nodded, Minato sighed,"Sensei would you please hold the kids I'm going to seal the beast into them." Tsunade gasped and held a crying Kushina as Jiraiya nodded and steeled him self,"sit down Minato my student and I will take care of this." Hiruzen's sudden appeirence made them jump,"But as Hokage I need to defend this village." "Not this time gakithe village and your family need you stay here and let an old Kage save his village one last time, come on Jiraiya." The master and student left with the kids as Minato and Kushina held each other and prayed.

Kyubi

The two old shinobi whatched the great beast,"Might as well get started hold it back as long as you can." Jiraiya nodded and flashed through hand signs he slammed his hand down and smoke erupted,"**Well why the hell did you summion me Jiraiya.**" "Bunta we need to hold back the nine tails." "**T-t-the fuck who do you think I am, fine but you owe my big time**." Bunta jumped towards the fox and talked it, the beast let out a roar and rolled over and swung it's tails at Bunta who blocked it with his sword. The two pushed against each other for several seconds before they disengaged and attacked again. As the two giants did combat Hiruzen went through many hand seals and after ten minutes he finished and activated the jutsu,"**Tanashī waru shi fuen!**" Before him the shinigami appeired,"Please seal the yang of the nine-tails into the girl and the yin into the boy." The god nodded and shot out his hand, with a final roar the fox vanished, was split in two and seal in a great flash of light. Feeling his life fade Hiruzen watched as Jiraiya left to get the rest of the family as he fell back with a smile on his face.

Soon after a blank mased ANBU walked over to the childeren and lifted the male. He warped the kid up and vanished in a swirl of leaves. Ten minutes later the four returned and the parents raced to their kids but when they got their they spoted Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at each other and walked over. They got half early before Kushina let out a great wail and collapsed muttering "he's gone" over and over as Minato's body shook in anger when they got theirs Tsunade noticed the missing child and feel at Kishina's side and held her as Jiraiya just lookedin shock.

Hidden location

Four people stood in a dark room, on one side was the ANBU and a man wrapped in bandages in the other was a pale snake like man with a silver haired who had on glasses. The mummy handed over a bundle, the snake opened it and gazed at the child a sick smile spread across his face as he handed over a scroll,"Kukuku pleasure doing business with you Danzo-san."

Next time

Early life, moon and sun


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

Prolague

Growing flower,

Trained darkness

" "-speech

' '-thought

**Bold**-summion/bijou/jutsu speech

_Boom-_bijou/summion thought

Konohagakure, 6 months after Kyubi

Kushina carried Naruko into the garden and whatched her crawl around, she smiled at the young girls curiousity. The girl had her eyes, hair, and spirit and that made her happy she could see the strong shinobi she would grow into.

She looked behind her to see Hiashi and his wife and duaghter, she smiled at them,"Welcome I'm glad you could make it." As they sat down to talk to two girls crawled to each other and played.

Several hours later

Minato walked up to the girls and kissed their foreheads before siting next to his wife and pulling her into his lap. He watch the kids play as he listen to the others.

Same time, Hidden location

Kabuto looked at the walking six month old boy who had captured his masters attention. He never would of though any one so young could already walk and grasp the concept of talking so easily. He could Orochimaru-Sama father much to his joy, the boys unending love for the snake would allow them to mould them into a true killing machine. He turned and nodded to them men behind him they walked out and returned with a screaming man. The noise attracted the boys attention he whatched as they pulled out short blades and slowly cut up the man so that he stayed alive the whole time. The boy whatched in curiosity as he was covered in blood. Kabuto sat next to him and handed the boy a scaple and pointed at the mans neck and made a stabing motion m, the boy walked forward and pressed the blade against the mans neck and it cut in spraying the boy with blood. He blinked and whatched the man die as his father walked behind him and smiled, he felt happiness explode through him at the smile.

4 years later, Amegakure

Menma stood before the two men one was tall with a face mask and stitched up arms the other was short and had dreads and a tail,"Now little brat your 'father' asked us to train you." He nodded and walked away after twenty feet he turned and the shorter one sent waves of weapons at him, his body went into overdrive and dodged all of them. As he did this he thought of his new friend Kimimaru. As they stopped the taller one attacked. This went on for weeks going over jutsu, fighting moves, weapon skills.

Menma was walking through the compound when he stoped and looked back. There stood a black haired teen, his sharningan swirled at him,"well well well the famed Itachi Uchiha." "Menma Namakazi-Uzamaki the snake's heir," Menma's eyes widen at this and he fully turns,"what did you call me?"

Several weeks earlier, Konohagakure

Naruko skipped down the road on here way to the park, her father and mother where a few feet behind her. As they reached the park she ran to her friend Hinata. She waved at Ino and Shikamaru and they came over. The girls sit and braid each other's hair and talk with Shikamaru is joined by Choji and them eat and watch the clouds. They spend the summer doing this and bond with others like Kiba, Sakura, and Sasuke.

Three years later, Konohagakure academy

Naruto stood with her mother and father looking at the other kids, it was her first day and she was full of silent excitement to excell and make her family proad. She wore a sleeveless orange shirt and black tights. "Now sweetie go have fun and show those boys girls are ninjas to ,dattebane!" Kushina told here daughter then growled at her verbal tick as Minito laughed and knelt before Naruko and hugged her,"go out there and do your best Naruko." She smiled and calmly walked to the building where see was tackled by Ino. "Hahahaha so your here to Naruko, the others are here too even lazy Shika come on", Ino yelled at her then dragged her to the class room as the other students sweat droped.

Once inside she looked over her class mates and sat by Hinata and Shikamaru on the back. She nodded in greeting to Sasuke and Shino then waved at Sakura and Choji. Soon Iruka and Mizuki walked in and smiled at the class, Iruka was giving his yearly speech as Mizuki studied Naruko. 'Hard to imagine that little bitch as Menma-sama's sister she's so week and yet he is do powerful but still I need to keep an eye on her.'

Same time, secret location

Two seven year olds two across from each other in matching cream clothes and purple robes knotted around their waist, one had long white hair with two red dots on his forehead the other was a whiskered ravin with blood red fox eyes. Several feet away Kabuto and Orochimaru stood watching with four seven year old kids behind the watching. With out warning the two charged, Kimimaru throws a kick which Menma easily blocks and punches only for his opponent to lean back and counter with a rising knee that he narrowly dodged, the four looked on in amazement having barely been able to fallow the few attacks. They continued for several minutes with out landing a blow Menma jumped back back and breathed fire at Kimimaru who rolled under and fired his finger bones. Menma was able to dodge and made two shadow clones that attacked as he charged up a rasangan. Kimimaru dodge the first wave of attacks with great difficulty but was hit by a fist in the chest then a kick to the side before he was able to hit one then received an elbow to the head he watched the real Menma fallow after his clone rasangan ready. Kimimaru jumped over the clone grabed his shirt and threw him into the rasangan and raised a bone shield, the rasangan tore through the clone and smashed in the shield and was barely stoped. Kimimaru quickly lowered the shield and attacked with smallbone spikes all over his arms and legs. Menma backpeddled and avoided most of the sharp spikes and all the blows. Finaly he found and opening and hit Kimimaru with a bone ratling blow as his opponent fell back Menma flashed through hand signs "**Fire Release: Majestic Flame Destroyer**" a huge torent of flame swallowed Kimimaru when it cleared his right arm was melted and his legs where severely burned, Kimimaru fell in defeat as he watched Menma walk over to him and slit his throat he looked at his best friend as his life faded hoping his death helped his masters plans.

After he had died Orochimaru clapped,"good work Menma your the new leader of the Sound Five." Menma bowed and sliped on a fox mask," please master call me Kitsune"

Chapter end

My first fight ever tell me what you think and how to improve it.


End file.
